Painful Secrets
by chaotic kittie21
Summary: Everyone has there own problems to be worrying about Beyblading.The Bladebreakers are in their senior year of high school and life has never seemed so difficult and confusing. Will anyone come along and help them?Do they even want it?


Shadowkitten: Hey the gang is back. They're seniors in high school meaning they're eighteen. This story touches very serious situations. Please read and enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- --------- -----------------

The events flashed before Rai's eyes as he attempted to sleep knowing this was the only thing he would think about, nonetheless he lay there thinking of a way to help but getting none.

Flashback

As Rai approached Hilary's house he could see the front door was opened. The first thing that caught his eye was the trashed furniture and broken glass not to mention all the alcohol bottles laying around on the floor showing there was a fight and a struggle.

"Kitty? Hilary! Are you here?" he asked searching the house and getting nervous when there was no response. As he went up the stairs there was a trail of blood leading to the bathroom where there were countless pills on the floor.

"Hilary! Anybody! He opened the door next to the bathroom, and found Hilary lying on the floor. He ran over to her side and shook her.

"Wake up, Hilary. Oh no Hilary what happened?" he choked out between tears. Her body was severely bruised and her arms were full with still bleeding cuts. Suddenly she opened her eyes.

"Rai? What are you doing here?" she asked holding his cheek.

"What happened here? What did you do to yourself? He asked still crying.

"I relieved the pain", she answered calmly.

"No, you can't do this. Who hit you?" he asked carrying her and laying her on her bed.

"Daddy. But it will all get better soon. Soon we will fly away, away from here, away from daddy. Its okay Hilary don't be scared daddy still loves us. Just wait. Soon." her eyes wide and she wouldn't blink she just rocked herself, repeating the same thing.

"What? "I have to call an ambulance", he whispered. "Hilary where is your phone"?

"No! Don't call an ambulance, I'm fine, don't call the police, don't call anybody! You hear me!" she screamed getting up.

"Hilary, he said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly, you need help. I don't completely know what happened but you can't stay here. If you say you're father did this who knows if he's going to do it again, I need to call the police, alright", he screamed at her hoping it will bring some sense to her.

"No. Not alright. Rai, please don't do this I'm asking as a friend not to do this, please just leave it like it is. It's not that bad. This only happens when he drinks..

"And what I see with all those bottles is that he drinks a lot." he said cutting her off. He left the room slamming the door behind him leaving Hilary confused. Hilary was crying on her bed when he came back a minute later with a wet towel and a first aid kit he found in the bathroom.

"At least let me help you if you don't want an ambulance. He cleaned her arm with the towel.

"Ow"

"How does this hurt and not those deep cuts?

"Painkillers", she said with an annoyed voice.

"Of course, Hilary can I ask you a question?

"Meow"

"Why do you do it?

"Meow?

"No.This? He pointed to her arm.

"I don't know it's just the only way the pain goes away"

"Hilary, please don't do it again, promise me, he said gently cleaning her black eye and scratches. And please don't let this happen again do what you have to do just don't let him touch you, especially you're face", he said wiping the dry blood from her nose and lip. Hilary gave a slight blush and smile.

"I promise but Rai promise me you won't tell anyone. Not even one the guys. I can handle what's going on, okay?

"Okay, I promise", he said knowing he couldn't keep it forever and knowing that she couldn't handle this situation.

"Of course", he put down the first aid kit and lay next to her they soon fell asleep peacefully, for now.

End of flashback

Rai's P.O.V 

'Kitty, I don't know how I' am going to help you if you don't want it. There's nothing I could do but I' am going to try anyway.

End of P.O.V.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -------- -------------------------- ----------- -------

Shadowkitten: Ok I know is a little on the rough edges but everything will be explained and you'll see that the others have serious problems for themselves. Please review. Please tell me you liked, I accept flames, comments or whatever.


End file.
